Hold my hand
by Zarevna13
Summary: Takeru decide transmitir lo que siente de una manera especial, solo espera que Hikari lo entienda. Inspirada en la canción de Elvis Presley Can't help falling in love.


" _Hold my hand… "_

Otra vez aquella frase, su amigo llevaba obsesionado con ella meses. No paraba de repetir aquellas palabras o cualquier otro fragmento de aquella canción. Lo curioso era que cuando cantaba aquella frase en concreto siempre jugaba con su mano izquierda. Siempre. ¿Sería una referencia al cantante o quizá algo que su amigo relacionaba con la canción? Hikari no lo sabía. Le había preguntado a Takeru más de una vez qué tenía de especial aquella canción, y una y otra vez recibió por respuesta una sonrisa para después comenzar a tararearla, no sin añadir más tarde que aquella era la mejor canción de amor jamás creada. Aquella vez no era diferente, su mano izquierda estaba frente al rostro del chico, este la miraba como si guardara un secreto, o una respuesta. Lo que Hikari no notó es cómo Takeru la miraba de reojo cada vez que aquellas palabras salían de sus labios, ni cómo la mano se inclinaba imperceptiblemente hacia ella, preguntando.

Hikari no entendía aquella canción, nunca se le habían dado bien los idiomas, cosa de familia, decía su hermano. Tampoco se había esforzado lo más mínimo en entenderla, a ella le gustaba el J-Pop, canciones que comprendía y la hacían bailar, cuando estaba concentrada en algo disfrutaba del Jazz, que Takeru le había descubierto unos años atrás y que la llenaba de paz. Takeru sin embargo siempre había sido diferente a todos sus amigos, de ascendencia francesa tenía una conexión con el mundo occidental mayor a la de cualquiera, vivir solo con su madre lo había acentuado. Había crecido hablando dos idiomas por lo que hablaba de forma natural el francés y el japonés, sin olvidar el inglés que estudiaba todas las semanas en una academia desde que comenzó la secundaria. No solo era aficionado a los idiomas, también había heredado la inclinación musical de su madre, que su hermano había ayudado a desarrollar con los años, añadiendo que el talento de Yamato para la música superaba con creces al del menor, lo que no había impedido que su hermano inculcara cultura musical variada desde muy joven a Takeru.

Así llegábamos al chico que estaba sentado a su lado tarareando aquella melodía por decimotercera vez aquella tarde. Un chico abierto, diferente, con unas ideas propias surgidas de una mezcla de culturas y que se sentía atraído naturalmente por la tierra de sus antepasados. A veces era un completo enigma para ella, a pesar de conocerlo tan bien. Porque otro detalle que marcaba a Takeru Takaishi era la separación traumática de sus padres, a pesar de la apariencia despreocupada y alegre que podía verse en el rostro de su amigo ella sabía que debajo de aquello había aún muchos miedos por combatir.

Aquel día estaban en el paseo marítimo de la ciudad, donde Hikari había querido ir a sacar unas fotos para su club de fotografía, pronto habría un concurso a nivel local. Takeru se había ofrecido a acompañarla en cuanto se enteró, poniendo la excusa de que la pequeña Yagami perdía la noción del tiempo y no quería que su familia se preocupara con la tardanza de su amiga. Hikari aceptó, un poco extrañada de que su amigo pusiera excusas para estar con ella, sólo tenía que decir que iría con ella, no necesitaba explicaciones.

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte y la luz comenzaba a escasear, Takeru acababa de recordarle que la hora de volver a casa había llegado y ella había asentido con resignación y había recogido el material. Se levantó, pero vio que su acompañante no hacía lo mismo, parecía perdido mirando hacia un punto indefinido, mirando muy lejos de allí. Aquello le preocupó un poco, siempre tenía miedo de que Takeru quedara perdido en algún sitio lejano, a pesar de estar justo a su lado, y que no volviera. Lo llamó por su nombre y le tendió la mano, esperando que aquello bastara para hacerle volver, parece que aquella vez funcionó porque su amigo miró la mano que le ofrecía y sonrió, Hikari se sintió un poco desconcertada, parecía que Takeru se riera de una broma interna que solo él conocía. De verdad que su amigo estaba raro.

La acompañó hasta la misma puerta de su casa, Hikari no iba a decir que la molestara, pero normalmente se separaban en un punto medio para que el otro no hiciera viajes innecesarios. Cuando le preguntó a su amigo el porqué de aquel cambio de rutina él respondió sonriente que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Pero no, aquella no fue la sonrisa normal de Takeru, no fue su sonrisa de alegría, ni la traviesa, ni la amable, era la sonrisa que escondía miedo. Aquello estaba volviéndose raro de maneras que Hikari no pudo prever, ¿Desde cuándo Takeru tenía miedo? ¿Y miedo a qué, a ella? Takeru siempre le había dicho que era su lugar seguro, que junto a ella jamás sentía miedo.

Pasaron semanas en que el estado de Takeru no mejoró, seguía allí, era el de siempre, nadie parecía alertado por nada que su compañero hubiera hecho, sin embargo Hikari podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que su amigo estaba raro. Que la obsesión por aquella canción no acabara tampoco ayudaba a que aquel pensamiento desapareciera. Para lo perceptiva que podía llegar a ser Hikari había pasado por alto muchas pistas en el lenguaje corporal de su amigo, quizá porque ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza pensar en buscar esas señales. Hikari no había visto el anhelo escondido debajo del miedo en aquella sonrisa, no había visto como su cuerpo se inclinaba imperceptiblemente hacia el suyo cuando se sentaban juntos o que aquella canción que tanto la molestaba solo la cantaba cuando estaban juntos. Tampoco había notado cómo la mano de Takeru buscaba rozar la suya cada vez que caminaban juntos, él siempre a la derecha, ella siempre a la izquierda. Siempre.

Un sábado cualquiera Hikari estaba ayudando a limpiar a su madre, ella limpiaba el baño y su madre se encargaba de las ventanas, así irían más rápido. Yuuko había puesto una emisora de radio de su gusto, que emitía canciones de su juventud, japonesas y extranjeras, los éxitos del momento. Una melodía comenzó a sonar, al principio no la reconoció pero pronto su mente comenzó a asegurar que la conocía. Dejó un segundo la limpieza y se asomó al salón, donde su madre tarareaba y se movía al compás de la música. Cuando la letra hizo su aparición se encendió la luz en su cabeza: era aquella canción que su amigo no paraba de cantar, ¿la perseguía o era simple casualidad?

La melodía avanzaba y ella se había quedado clavada en la puerta del baño escuchando, la voz de aquel cantante era mucho mejor que la de Takeru y hacía sonar cada palabra con ternura y devoción, Takeru no exageraba al proclamarla la canción más romántica. Cuando la canción terminó y comenzó la siguiente se rompió el hechizo, su madre la había visto quedarse hipnotizada escuchando, simplemente pensó que su pequeña había caído bajo el hechizo de la voz del Rey como le pasó a ella misma a su edad.

\- Mamá, ¿Conoces esa canción?

\- Claro, tu padre y yo la escuchábamos mucho cuando éramos jóvenes, es una canción muy romántica.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se llama? ¿Quién la canta?

\- Claro, es de Elvis Presley – aquel nombre no le era desconocido del todo – El rey del rock. ¿Qué os enseñan hoy en día en el colegio? – Preguntó su madre divertida.

\- Oh, ese Elvis. ¿Y el nombre de la canción?

\- Mmm… Creo que era _I can´t help falling in love_ – Dijo, con el acento marcado característico de los nipones cuando hablaban inglés.

Hikari no volvió a preguntar nada y siguió con sus tareas. En cuanto terminó corrió a su habitación y encendió el ordenador, ya era hora de comenzar a desentrañar los misterios de aquella canción. Se sintió un poco estúpida, estaba nerviosa, con el corazón un poco acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel, aquello era una locura, todo por una canción. Parecía como si su cuerpo intuyera que aquella canción era más que una canción, quizá no hubiera ignorado del todo las señales de su amigo y su inconsciente hubiera comenzado a atar cabos.

Primero buscó la canción, aquello no le servía de mucho, acababa de escucharla. El siguiente paso fue buscar la canción con su letra, otro error, apenas podía distinguir alguna palabra suelta. El siguiente paso, el definitivo, fue buscar la traducción de la letra a su propio idioma, por fin comenzaría a entender.

 _Los hombres sabios dicen que_

 _solo los tontos se apresuran_

Vale, hasta ahí todo normal. Unas frases muy bonitas, no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que le recordaban a su amigo. A diferencia de la impulsividad de Yamato, Takeru era bastante calmado y prefería pensar las cosas antes de actuar.

 _pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

 _¿debería quedarme?_

 _¿Sería un pecado?_

 _Si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Aquí las cosas comenzaban a cambiar, se sentía extraña y no entendía por qué. Era una canción de amor, era normal que dijera aquellas cosas. No era la primera vez que Takeru cantaba una canción romántica, a veces incluso ella se unía y cantaba junto a él. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan rara? Notaba el rostro caliente y algo vibrando en su pecho, haciéndolo sentir ligero.

 _Como un río fluye seguramente al mar_

El agua, el mar en concreto, era algo constante en su vida. Aún recordaba con emoción cómo Takeru había conseguido abrir una puerta entre dimensiones para salvarla de la oscuridad.

 _Querida así es_

 _Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

En su historia el destino era fundamental, eran los Niños Elegidos, su emblema y el de Takeru estaban destinados a brillar juntos.

 _Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también_

Aquella era la frase, por fin conseguía entenderlo. El cantante pedía a su amor que tomara su mano, su vida entera si así lo quería. ¿Acaso…? Mejor seguir leyendo.

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

Aquello era muy directo. No podía evitar enamorarse, era algo inevitable, pero el autor no parecía molesto, más bien encantado de dejarse llevar por aquel sentimiento.

 _Como un río fluye seguramente al mar_

 _Querida así es_

 _Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder_

 _Toma mi mano Toma mi vida entera también_

 _Ya que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

No podía evitar enamorarse. Eso decía la canción, alguien que sentía que enamorarse de aquella persona era lo natural, que se dejaba llevar por el destino como un río que fluye, hacia el mar.

Terminó de leer mientras la melodía seguía sonando, en bucle. Ella se quedó mirando a un punto de la pared, se notaba vacía y a la vez llena de pensamientos, las palabras iban y venían. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba haciendo una escena de la nada, tenía que parar. Su amigo se había obsesionado por una canción, nada raro en él que solía obsesionarse con cierta facilidad. Su amigo se había obsesionado con una canción de amor, seguía sin ser raro, la mayoría de composiciones trataban sobre ese tema. Si nada de eso era raro, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sentía que todo aquello tenía un sentido más allá de algo rutinario, ¿tendría esa sensación porque Takeru estaba actuando extraño? Era posible.

A pesar de todos los argumentos lógicos que encontró para no darle importancia a aquello no pudo evitar seguir con aquel cosquilleo detrás de la cabeza que le recordaba una y otra vez la dichosa canción. Le costó dormir porque no dejaba de sacar interpretaciones posibles para aquello, pero siempre que la más lógica y clara se presentaba ante ella la silenciaba. Pensar que Takeru estaba enamorado de ella y que intentaba hacérselo saber con aquella canción era un pensamiento demasiado extraño para ella, Takeru no usaría algo tan enrevesado para decirle aquello, ¿O sí? Ahora que lo pensaba Takeru no era una persona directa en cuanto a sus propios sentimientos se refería, así que era una posibilidad nada despreciable.

Era domingo, el día siguiente a que Hikari descubriera el mensaje de la canción. Le llegó un mensaje de Takeru, estaba aburrido y le preguntaba si le apetecía hacer algo aquella tarde. Por un momento Hikari pensó en negarse, quedarse en cada y seguir dándole vueltas a aquello, pero por otra parte no tenía sentido negarse, nunca lo había hecho y así podría comprobar algunas cosas por sí misma. Aceptó, se verían a las 4 en el cruce cercano a la escuela.

Allí estaba, 4 en punto. Takeru había llegado tan puntual como siempre, la saludó con normalidad y le propuso dar una vuelta por un centro comercial cercano, quería comprar una chaqueta. Hikari asintió, se sentía algo fuera de lugar, como cuando ocultaba un secreto a su amigo, pero no le estaba ocultando nada, mejor dejarse llevar. Comenzaron a caminar, Hikari a la izquierda y Takeru a la derecha, como siempre. Ahora Hikari sí notaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Takeru, un poco más allá de lo que era normal entre amigos, notaba su mano rozando la suya, como por casualidad, pero notando como la mano del chico buscaba la suya.

Estuvieron un par de horas dando vueltas por las tiendas, probándose cosas que jamás comprarían por el placer de hacer reír al otro. Cuando el objetivo de comprar la chaqueta estuvo completo decidieron ir a comer algo, dulce para él, amargo para ella. Después de comer salieron a pasear, encaminando sus pasos rumbo a casa, pero sin prisa. Hikari pidió sentarse un rato en un banco de un parque anónimo, llevaba unos zapatos nuevos y aún le hacían un poco de daño. En un momento dado ambos estaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas o mirando el paisaje, sintiéndose relajados. Fue ahí cuando Takeru volvió a tararear.

Las palabras comenzaron a salir de los labios del chico, casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara. Ahora lo notaba, la pierna izquierda de Takeru pegada a la suya, transmitiéndole el calor agradable de su acompañante. La voz intentando sonar lo más clara y acompasada posible, intentando sin éxito no fallar ninguna nota, como su hermano había intentado enseñarle. Hikari siguió mentalmente la progresión de la canción, expectante, cuando la línea esperada llegó Takeru movió la mano que hasta ese momento había estado apoyada en su regazo, la elevó unos centímetros y comenzó a moverla. Ahora lo veía, la mano no hacía movimientos aleatorios, se inclinaba hacia ella para volver a su posición en ese mismo instante. Takeru le ofrecía su mano.

Así que nada de lo que había creído exagerar era fruto de su imaginación, era cierto que su amigo sentía algo por ella e intentaba transmitírselo de aquella manera. Siguió escuchando, cuando intuyó que aquella frase volvería a salir de su boca su mano decidió actuar por cuenta propia. Su mano derecha se elevó a la altura de la de su amigo, demasiado rápido para que él se diera cuenta, estuvo a punto de retirarla pero algo le dijo que no quería echarse atrás. Aún si se equivocaba quería hacerlo, quería averiguar si había entendido aquello de la manera adecuada. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron con timidez la palma de la de su amigo, suave y caliente. Takeru paró de cantar un instante, para volver a hacerlo un segundo después, con más fuerza. Hikari siguió recorriendo la palma hasta que sus dedos ocuparon los espacios vacíos entre los dedos de Takeru y se cerró en torno a ellos, entrelazando sus manos.

Takeru siguió cantando hasta terminar la pieza, siguiendo un silencio abrumador. Hikari no sabía si debía decir algo, preguntarle, soltarle y disculparse, no tenía ni idea. Había seguido un impulso y ahora no estaba segura de cómo seguir. Si su razonamiento había sido correcto acababa de responder a la confesión velada de su amigo, si se equivocaba acababa de revelar sus propios sentimientos, aunque no le importaba. Llevaba enamorada de Takeru desde hacía años, quizá fuera el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

El silencio se prolongó, recordándoles que aún eran unos niños a los que les faltaba mucho por vivir. El primero en hacer algo fue Takeru, que acercó sus manos unidas a sus labios y besó el reverso de la mano de Hikari con ternura. Después de eso Hikari fue capaz de mirarle, aunque sin saber muy bien que esperaba encontrar pero Takeru seguía mirando sus manos unidas.

\- Pensé que no lo entenderías. – Hikari tuvo que parpadear varias veces y poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para entender aquello.

\- Había formas más fáciles de hacerlo, eso seguro – Se arrepintió de decirlo al mismo momento, ¿tenía que ponerse a recriminarle cosas en un momento así?

\- Declararse no es tan fácil como parece, me daba vergüenza plantarme delante de ti y soltarte una parrafada. Yamato me sugirió esta idea.

\- ¿Vergüenza? – Takeru era una de las personas más seguras que conocía, no concebía a su amigo avergonzado.

\- Bueno, y un poco de miedo también. No sabía qué hacer si me decías que no.

\- ¿Y si no hubiera entendido el mensaje?

\- Lo pensé, pero sabía que acabarías entendiéndolo, al fin y al cabo somos tú y yo. Aunque he de decir que has tardado bastante, ya estaba pensando en un plan B.

\- Me lo pusiste bastante difícil, sabes que me cuestan mucho los idiomas. Pero ha sido una manera muy tierna y original. – Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano rodeada por la de Takeru.

Takeru no podría haber soñado un final mejor, desde que había escuchado aquella canción había sentido que estaba hecha para él. Se había enamorado de Hikari poco a poco, como un arroyo que crece cada primavera hasta convertirse en un río que fluía en su pecho. Había sentido aquello con una naturalidad pasmosa, el destino había hablado y él no tenía ninguna intención de contradecirlo. ¿Qué había más maravilloso que enamorarte de tu mejor amiga, de la persona que mejor te conoce y con quien has compartido una historia tan intensa como la suya? Había pensado en luchar contra ello, en no caer en el cliché de los mejores amigos que se enamoran, no siempre salía bien, pero lo había sido imposible, enamorarse de Hikari se sentía tan natural, tan inevitablemente perfecto que dejó de luchar y se dejó llevar por aquellos maravillosos sentimientos que cobraban vida en su pecho.

Se quedaron un rato más en la misma posición, hasta que el frío del atardecer les hizo retomar el camino de vuelta. Lo hicieron en silencio y con las manos entrelazadas. No había habido una declaración digna de una película ni un discurso digno de novela pero ambos sentían que había sido la mejor declaración que jamás conocerían. Aquella misma canción sonaría en el primer baile de su boda, años más tarde, presentando su primer baile como marido y mujer.


End file.
